


Derek is Happy

by rileywrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sterek Bingo 2017, discussion of sex, sbelnd, sbftl, sbtopbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileywrites/pseuds/rileywrites
Summary: Life falls into an easy equilibrium, and Stiles spends more time at the loft than at his own home. Derek's life is full, and Derek is happy.





	Derek is Happy

It's Scott's idea to start holding pack movie nights in addition to pack meetings, and Derek offers the loft before anyone else even processes the idea. Slowly but surely, more and more blankets and pillows end up on Derek's couch, along with another huge armchair and the most comfortable loveseat known to man. 

People start to hang out at the loft between movie nights as well, giving the space a homey feeling Derek hasn't had in a decade. Every pack member has a drawer in one of the bedrooms, a spare toothbrush in the big bathroom, a charger or a hoodie or a favorite tea or whatever else taking up space and indicating that they're comfortable in his space. 

Derek finally pays a contractor to finish the kitchen, and he walls off part of the main living space to be his bedroom instead of sleeping in the center.

He gets a job at Beacon Hills Middle School, teaching history and using his degree for the first time in years. He loves work, loves being able to just relax and enjoy the material and his students.

Derek is happy.

…

Stiles spends most of the summer between his sophomore and junior year in college at the loft, working on research either for the annotated bestiary he and Lydia are working on or for his independent study project. He's at the loft even more than Isaac is, and Isaac technically lives here.

Boyd and Erica live in the loft below the penthouse, a labor of love that Derek worked on for a year before he was content. Sometimes Stiles goes downstairs to pester them, but he always comes back up to Derek.

To Derek's loft.

...

"Derek, what do you think this phrase means? Lydia translated it, but it means either 'tends toward noxious fumes' or 'responds to dancing jigs.'" Stiles gestures to his notes. "Both make an alarming amount of sense in context."

Derek leans over his shoulder to read the piece in context, trying to remember the latin he learned in college.

"I vote noxious fumes, but you may want to ask Argent. It was an Argent who wrote it, after all." Derek squeezes Stiles' shoulder and returns to the stove. "You're staying for dinner, right?"

"Duh. It's goulash night. I never miss goulash night."

Derek laughs. "You're the only reason we have a goulash night."

"Don't front. You know it's delicious." Stiles closes his laptop and piles his notebooks on top of it. "Isaac says you even make it when I'm gone, because you miss me."

He's teasing, that much is evident, but Derek just shrugs and says, "it's true. I miss you when you're gone. The loft feels emptier."

If he were a few years younger and a few hundred hours of therapy poorer, he'd be embarrassed at the admission. Instead, he just enjoys the flush that spreads across Stiles' cheeks.

"It's a good thing you like me, because you're never getting rid of me now."

"I'd never want to, so this works out." Derek turns to stir the goulash, and when he turns back Stiles is still staring. "What?"

"I-"

The door goes flying open, the sound of a half-dozen hungry weres filling the room.

"Goulash night, motherfuckers!" Scott comes sliding into the kitchen. "Hope you made a lot. Jackson and I were training, and I could eat a whole wild boar."

"He only pinned me twice, and I'm faster than he is," Jackson says, preening.

Derek looks at a crestfallen Stiles and mouths "later."

…

Derek claims the armchair when the movie starts, and Stiles looks around for a moment before he settles in beside Derek, tucked against his side. It's been their usual routine for a while now, since almost everyone else has hooked up in some combination, and they prefer to sit together.

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles and rests his chin on his head. Their breathing syncs easily, Stiles' slowing to meet Derek's.

He's warm.

Stiles is asleep before the beginning of Act Three, snoring softly against Derek's chest. Derek's arm is asleep, but he doesn't give a fuck.

Anything to see Stiles this relaxed.

… 

Everyone wanders off as the credits roll, leaving Derek and a mostly-asleep Stiles alone in the loft. Derek doesn't want to ruin the moment, but they can't sleep like this.

"Stiles." Derek squeezes his arm. "Stiles, wake up."

Stiles' eyes are bleary when he opens them, and then he's kissing Derek like it's second nature. It's both a complete surprise and a couple of years in the making, so Derek just kisses him back gently.

"Hey," Stiles whispers, smiling.

"Hey," Derek whispers back. "It's late."

"Mmhm." Stiles wriggles so he gets his legs over Derek's lap. "Sleep time."

"Not here. In my bed, Stiles. Much more comfortable." Derek takes a risk and kisses him. "C'mon, time to get up."

Stiles shifts against Derek's lap teasingly. "Yeah, time to get up."

"Stiles, I'm only going to make out with you if you can prove you're completely awake," Derek deadpans, and Stiles promptly perks up.

"I'm awake. I'm like eighty percent sure I'm dreaming, but I feel awake." Stiles leans in for another kiss, and Derek gives up.

He stands with Stiles in his arms, delighting in the excited laugh it startles out of Stiles.

"Fuck, I knew you were strong, but this is something else." He clings to him, wrapping his legs around Derek's waist. "Think I could convince you to fuck me like this?"

"Next time," Derek promises, kissing his grin away. "This time, I want you to make love to me."

"You want me on top?" Stiles is surprised, but Derek just kisses him again. "I'm not arguing. I'm just surprised."

Derek carries him to the bedroom and lays Stiles on his bed. He knew the dark blue sheets were a good idea, making Stiles' creamy skin stand out even further.

"I've wanted this for ages, and I've imagined it every possible way." Derek kisses him, their hips rolling together. "I want you in me first."

Stiles laughs, another punched-out chuckle. "You don't have to talk me into it, baby. Let me look at you."

Derek drops his shirt and his concerns to the floor, content to just revel in the moment.

…

Derek wakes smiling, Stiles sprawled out on his bed and taking up as much space as humanly possible. His face is relaxed in sleep, and Derek would die happy if he got to see him like this every morning.

Derek tries to ease out of bed, but Stiles senses the movement and tightens his arm around Derek's waist.

"Stay," he mumbles. "Too early."

Derek kisses his forehead and settles back in. Stiles settles again, breath evening.

He's warm.

...

Stiles spends most of his summer between junior and senior year at the loft, working on projects for the pack or around the building as they get more units in livable condition.

Derek's middle schoolers made him a bouquet of paper flowers to celebrate his engagement, and it sits in a place of prominence in the living room.

Derek's dresser is half-filled with Stiles' clothes, his closet packed with oversized hoodies and the blazers Stiles started wearing to look more professional.

The pack still has movie night at least once every two weeks, more often if they feel like it.

Derek is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here.


End file.
